The subject matter herein relates generally to a pluggable connector and a communication system that are configured to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) leakage.
Pluggable I/O assemblies are used to transfer data between different communication systems or devices. Pluggable I/O assemblies include a pluggable connector and a receptacle assembly that receives and communicatively engages the pluggable connector. The pluggable connectors may be configured to transfer electrical signals or optical signals and may be configured to achieve predetermined data rates. By way of example only, known communication or industry standards for pluggable I/O assemblies include small-form factor pluggable (SFP), enhanced SFP (SFP+), quad SFP (QSFP), C form-factor pluggable (CFP), and 10 Gigabit SFP, which is often referred to as XFP.
The pluggable connector typically has a leading end where an array of electrical contacts is located. Conventional receptacle assemblies typically include a receptacle cage that has a receiving cavity and a mating connector that is positioned within the receiving cavity. The mating connector also has an array of electrical contacts and is mounted to a circuit board of the communication system. Communication systems often include a panel (or bezel) having a passage that aligns with an opening of the receiving cavity. During a mating operation, the leading end of the pluggable connector is inserted through the panel passage into the cavity opening and advanced toward the mating connector.
There has been a general demand to increase data throughput in communication systems that utilize pluggable I/O assemblies. To meet this demand, industry suppliers have increased the density of receptacle assemblies in the communication system or have increased the data rate of the pluggable I/O assemblies. In either case, it may be more difficult to contain EMI emissions. Presently, EMI emissions are contained by the receptacle cage and an EMI gasket that electrically grounds the receptacle cage to the communication system. The EMI gasket is secured to the receptacle cage near the panel passage. Although such configurations may be effective in reducing EMI leakage, the receptacle cage and the EMI gasket may increase the cost and/or the complexity of the receptacle assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable I/O assembly that provides a sufficient level of EMI containment while reducing at least one of the cost or complexity of the pluggable I/O assembly.